


Small Gestures (John Constantine)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine John sending you a wink when he notices you’re nervous.
Series: Tumblr Imagines [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442353
Kudos: 5





	Small Gestures (John Constantine)

No matter how many times you took a trip on the Waverider you still felt that familiar twist in your gut. At first you thought it was the familiar new-guy nerves, then the strange affects of time travel and then…the list went on, until you finally had to admit to someone that it was just you. Everyone had a weakness, and apparently yours was good old fashioned flying. Well, flying through space and time.

So as the Gideon announced another trip to another time a swell raised into your throat. You did what you could to hide the sweat forming quickly on your forehead from your teammates, but as you wiped it away with an already damp sleeve you noticed Constantine watching you. You averted your eyes, but found them drawn back to the blond. Instead of rolling his eyes or avoiding your own gaze, he shot you a wink and a small smile.


End file.
